


Butter Me Up

by bloodandcream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, and lack of sleep, inappropriate use of butter, thats all imma do to justify this, this was born of a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream





	Butter Me Up

“I fail to see the necessity of the butter.”

“My skin dries out. I heard butter helps to draw the heat out too, when you get burned.”

“You’ve spent how many years in hell?”

“Not the point.”

“It seems extraneous.”

“Oh come on, you get to rub your big hands all over me, make me all slick, doesn’t that sound like fun?”

“I suppose if it would please you.”

“You’re such a good boy Clarence.”

-

Several days, one shopping trip, and almost ten dollars worth of butter later, Castiel was straddling the back of Meg’s thighs, massaging the curve of her spine and the swell of her ass, spreading butter warmed by his body heat against her skin, shifting to sooth it down over her legs. He grudgingly could admit to himself that the slippery give of her skin as he slid back up her body had a certain appeal.

In the dim light of a bedside lamp her body shone with the butter, dark hair fanning out around her head, as she rolled underneath him, taunting him with the upward press of her body. Castiel teased her back, using the easy glide of his hands over her skin to dig fingers in and massage the smooth soft planes of her back and shoulders.

“C’mon, stop being such a sap.”

“I’m appreciating the form of your vessel.”

“Yeah, but you can appreciate it with your cock too.”

Her crassness earned a sharp swat to her buttered up ass. It just made Meg squirm up into it, craning her head around to smirk up at the angel.

“C’mon angel, fuck the sin out of me.”

“That’s…. contradictory.”

“You know what I mean.”

“…..oh. Yes, that’s why we have the butter correct?”

“It’s probably just an old wives tale, but it’s fun finding out.”

Soothing his hands down her body and kneading into the swell of her backside, Castiel could only agree with the touch of his fingers, the press of his knees into her inner thighs nudging her legs further apart. Scooting up on the bed and lifting her hips to cant her back, he sank into her, sliding against the slick of her skin and losing his hold on her hips.

Meg kneeled up and pushed back against it, goading Castiel along, rolling from under her ribs down through her hips as she ground against him.

“C’mon Cas, your daddy teach you how to fuck?”

Meg arched and screamed when she felt his response to that, grace curling into her, spreading from his finger tips, his skin, his cock, points of contact lit up sharp and burning bone deep. Bracing both arms on the headboard she shook apart as he fucked her raw letting his grace loose to burn her up, lashing through her and latching onto her demonic energy like he could wrap it up in grace and purify it but he’d burn her out of her vessel before that would happen if he ever let it go unrestrained.

Skin heating fevered and body thrumming with the violent clash of energy she was surging to the cusp of a vicious black out orgasm when she heard “What the fuck?!”

Immediately slamming back into reality with the jolting retreat of Cas’ grace, and his cock sadly, she twisted around to see what the interruption was, getting the sight of two horrified Winchester brothers and the motel room door wide open behind them.

There were butter wrappers scattered on the cheap carpet next to the bed, and over her shoulder she could see Cas’ expression stuck somewhere between mortified and wrathful. 

Meg waved a polite hello.

-

“Perhaps we should not have sex in the Winchester brother’s motel, even if they are supposedly out for the night.”

“What, you got cash to pay for a motel room?”

“No.”

“Well I’m not doing it somewhere dirty, like outdoors.”

“Motel rooms are dirty.”

“Eh they’re reasonably clean.”

“Well. Did the butter help?”

“Huh?”

“With the burning?”

“Oh yeah. You know, I made that up. It’s just fun to see what I can get you to do during sex. Like giving the Winchesters nightmares.”


End file.
